Dame un beso y dime adiós
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: "Este es el dia mas triste de mi vida te cite aqui para darte la mala noticia decirte que seria mejor para los dos no volvernos a ver." Así empieza está historia que no tiene ningún final feliz. MariYou triste y violento.


**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Dame un beso y dime adiós**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Debería estar escribiendo mi fluffy DiaMaru o publicando ese oneshot del reto, pero no, estoy haciendo esto sin sentido porque algo más grande me ha hecho escribir esto. Es malo, lo sé… estoy en plan sentimental… mi trágico MariYou que se queda en el intento… es una canción vieja, 1974 quizás... Como el título de la historia..._

.

— o —

.

Una vieja canción sonaba en la rockola, vieja aún para los estándares de la época. El suave sonido de la voz grave, sensual, tan sensual como podía llegar a ser ella. Misteriosa, era otra forma de describirla, felina salvaje y mística que podía hipnotizar mis sentidos con tan solo con una mirada de esos ojos amarillos gatunos que poseía.

* * *

—Solo dame un beso y dime adiós…

* * *

Cada noche mientras permanecía en el puerto acudía al mismo antiguo y oscuro bar del muelle donde ella estaba. Un trago de ron con hielo, el humo del tabaco y la agónica espera hasta que aparecieras en el escenario y mis ojos azules como el mar te mirarán. Decías que amabas mis ojos porque en ellos veías la libertad del océano.

La música comenzaba con un ligero sonido incitante, atrayente, que ponía en alerta mis sentidos y mi cuerpo comenzaba a sudar con la anticipación de verte. Paso a paso, lento, etéreo, casi celestial. Si no fuera este un hoyo del infierno ella sería un ángel del cielo. Hermosa como siempre. Su cabello rubio, su piel clara y tersa deseosa de caricias, sus ojos que me buscaban entre la partida de idiotas que contemplabamos esa diosa hecha mujer.

" _Este es el dia mas triste de mi vida  
te cite aqui para darte la mala noticia  
decirte que seria mejor para los dos  
no volvernos a ver."_

Iniciaste hablando dirigiéndote a mí desde tu escenario.

" _Por mis obligaciones y  
el tenernos que esconder,  
Nos vimos aquí, diariamente  
y ahora es nuestro último día juntos."_

Bebí con rapidez mi trago y serví otro más de la botella que tenía delante. Tus ojos seguían puestos sobre mí sin despegarse por un segundo.

" _Dejame abrazarte una vez más  
y cuando te marches no voltees  
quiero recordarte asi solo asi,  
con un beso y un adiós."_

Terminaste tu discurso yéndose todo a negro cuando las luces se apagaron. Mi corazón se detuvo y mi vaso de ron se vacío de nuevo en mi boca.

" _Nuestro amor no puede ser  
y por mi culpa acabara  
no me acuses porfavor  
esto es algo que odio hacer."_

No entendía lo que sucedía pero no me importaba, solo bebí una copa tras otra hasta estar lo suficientemente borracha para irte a buscar y reclamar tu teatro.

Entre en tu camerino, ya conocía la ruta que tantas otras veces antes había hecho. Tú estabas allí. No te asustaste ni un poco con mi irrupción. Me estabas esperando como siempre. Mi aliento olía a ron y el tuyo a tabaco cuando tomé tu boca apropiandome de ella. Te necesitaba tanto.

Con fiereza me acogiste entre tus piernas y con determinación te cargue en mi regazo poniéndote contra la mesa de tu tocador con violencia. No podía soportar más sin estar tocándote, sintiéndote, oliendo y saboreando cada rincón de tu cuerpo.

Tus manos también estaban ávidas de mi cuerpo, recorriste con tus dedos mi abdomen delineando cada músculo con tus yemas de fuego. Me despojaste de la ropa arrancandola sin importarte nada más que tocar todo debajo de ella. Tus besos sabían a lágrimas y alcohol combinado con tu candor y mi pasión.

" _No te dejare de amar  
como me duele terminar  
no te quiero ver llorar  
Dame un beso y dime adiós."_

Deshiciste la hebilla de mi pantalón metiendo tu mano hasta el fondo para acariciarme. Ya estaba lista, para ti siempre estaba lista. Hice a un lado lo que nos estorbaba y sin pensarlo, del mismo modo enterré hasta lo profundo mis dedos en tu intimidad. Gritaste por lo súbito pero el dolor no te hizo alejarte, por el contrario te aferraste más a mí envolviendo con tus piernas mis caderas que molían contra ti a modo salvaje.

Nada más importaba en ese momento que estar así, el tiempo entre tus piernas era el más precioso que podía poseer.

Los besos, tus manos, tus caricias, todo tu ser temblando bajo mis brazos, tus ojos llorosos deseosos de más.

No sé cómo comenzó pero ciertamente no quería que acabará nunca. No quería dejar de verme en esos ojos de gata que me doblegaban a su placer.

" _Pronto el tiempo pasara  
aunque te extrañe no volveré  
no me buscaras jamás  
tal vez sea mejor para los dos."_

—Tienes que irte ahora, antes de que ella venga…

Me apartaste cuando tu juicio regresó y la neblina del sexo y el alcohol disminuyó entre las dos. Compusiste tu vestido pero estaba dañado por mis manos y mis ansias sobre tí.

—No me importa que venga, te llevaré conmigo esta noche. ¡Huyamos por fin!

Volviste a empujarme y te abrace para arrastrarte conmigo a la salida.

—¡No! ¡No!

Te zafaste de mi agarre alejándote de mí. No comprendía porque tu miedo hacia ella, si aún con ese miedo habíamos podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo en la clandestinidad de nuestros encuentros a sus espaldas, qué más daba que ella se dijera tu dueña. Era tiempo de reclamarte como mía. Sólo mía.

" _No te dejare de amar  
como me duele terminar  
no te quiero ver llorar  
Dame un beso y dime adiós."_

Salí de allí golpeando la puerta, aún tenía algunos efectos del ron en mis venas sumados al efecto intoxicante de tu saliva que me hacían dar trompicones a mi paso. Montarse demasiado en encontrarla.

Estaba en la barra del bar bebiendo del mismo ron que yo. Teníamos gustos parecidos después de todo. El amor por el alcohol, el mar y las mujeres rubias, una deliciosa debilidad por ser un cachorro de lobo marino entre sus brazos.

—Es mejor que se vaya ahora Watanabe-san, no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

Me acerque lo suficiente para tomarla por el cuello de su camisa y jalarla de su asiento para que me enfrentara. Su cabello cobalto atado en una cola alta se balanceo con el movimiento golpeando con las puntas mi rostro. Era tiempo de saber quién de las dos la tendría para sí.

—Ella es mía Matsuura...

Sólo que antes de que pudiera lanzar el primer golpe, el frío acero de un puñal se clavó en mi estómago. El cuchillo de un pescador sacando mis entrañas.

Lo último que ví fue su paso presuroso, el horror en su cara, sus manos llenas de sangre tratando de parar la hemorragia y su llanto sobre mi cuerpo.

" _((Aunque te extrañe))  
Aunque te extrañe no volveré,  
((Aunque te extrañe))  
no me buscaras jamás  
tal vez sea mejor para los dos."_

— o —


End file.
